


Not Ashamed

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie deals with the double standard that comes with the "walk of shame".





	Not Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fic I read. Probably a lame summary but 🤷♀️

Secretly dating your coworker wasn't always the best. 

It didn't happen often but there were times one of them would forget to bring fresh clothes to the others apartment when staying the night, or forget to repack their go bag in the first place having already used the clothes in it. 

And so it resulted in a “walk of shame”. 

In Nick's case, he'd walk into work and get pats on the back or a grin from the guys for scoring the night before. But for Ellie things were completely different. When  _ she _ walked into work doing her so called walk of shame, she'd get stares filled with judgement and comments behind her back. Nick was the cool guy while she was the slutty one. 

Even before they were dating it was like this. Ellie had a few (very few) walks of shame since her divorce and everytime without fail she'd get the same response that made her feel ashamed with herself, but Nick who had plenty before, would always get a  _ good _ response. Ellie gritted her teeth at the double standard. 

At least none of her friends did such a thing. Gibbs would at most give a half raised eyebrow look before going on with the day, McGee would shake his head with a roll of his eyes that were amused, and everyone else only gave a wink or a grin no matter if it was her or Nick which was a nice change, though Ellie knew there'd be teasing if they found out about them being with each other the night before.

Nick helped a lot with it too. Even before it was him she had spent the night with, he'd give her an encouraging grin and make a show of ‘congratulating’ her just like guys did to him whenever someone gave her shit about it, even with jealousy burning in his eyes just to make her feel better.

But now it was one of  _ those _ days. 

She had forgot to put the clothes she had packed ahead of time in her truck when going to Nick's. She had planned to wake early so she'd have time to get back to her place and change, but neither of their alarms went off. 

Turns out, they  _ did _ have time as Gibbs wasn't even in the squad room by the time they showed up (making sure Nick was a few minutes ahead). 

Ellie could feel the stares. She clenched her jaw feeling her frustrations rise. 

Nick opened his mouth to do his usual routine when someone else talked first.

“Thought you had more class then another walk of shame, Bishop.” 

Ellie tensed at that voice. She turned to see one of the few people she hated at NCIS, Paul Benson, leaning against the divider behind her desk with a cocky smirk on his lips. 

“Excuse me?” She said through clenched teeth. Conversation stopped as people around turned to look.  

“Kind of looks.. slutty doesn't it?”

Ellie scoffed. This was the same guy who literally held his hand out for a ‘manly’ high five when Nick had done the same thing a few months ago, which Nick had ignored.

“Oh so it's ‘slutty’ when a woman does it?” She spat out. 

Benson chuckled. “Of course.”

Ellie let out a humorless laugh, feeling something inside her snap as she jumped to her feet just as Nick stepped forward to jump in and McGee looked to be rising from his desk. 

“You know what?” Ellie leaned forward with a grin. “Yes I had sex last night.”

Benson had a smug look on his face at her words.

That smug look was wiped off his face with her next words. 

“And it was  _ great _ sex, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else make me feel ashamed of it because I'm  _ not _ .” Ellie was now the one smirking. “When's the last time  _ you _ had sex with anyone other than your own hand, Benson? From here it looks like you're jealous I got thoroughly  _ fucked _ last night while you're stuck by your lonesome with only your hand for company."

The whole floor went silent other than the choking from McGee behind her and the small noise of surprise coming from Nick. 

And then Nick began clapping..seconds later others following. Ellie was a little shocked as some even started cheering, laughter filling the floor as Benson quickly ran with his tail between his legs in embarrassment. 

“Finally someone puts him in his place!” Ellie heard one of the women shout, but she couldn't tell who. 

“Damn Ellie.” Nick said with a snicker. Ellie turned to them and blushed.

“Oh god I said that last part out loud.”

Nick burst into laughter, having to grip Gibbs’ desk to keep from falling over. 

McGee looked a little green. “Jeez it's like hearing  _ Sarah  _ say those words, I think I'm gonna go throw up a little.” 

It only made Nick laugh harder. 

“I'm glad you told him off but-” McGee rushed out of the squad room after giving Ellie an actual thumbs up. 

Nick finally stopped laughing, taking in breaths of air though he was still chuckling. 

“That was the  _ best _ .” He grinned, making sure everyone else was back to their business before leaning in. “So uh...thoroughly fucked, huh?”

“Oh my god please shut up.” Ellie whined, sinking down into her seat and covering her red face. 

Nick snickered before getting a more serious look on his face as he bent down to whisper. “By the way..that was sexy as hell.” 

Ellie bit her lip as Nick pulled back. “You think?”

He grinned. “Hell yes. I was seconds away from breaking his nose.” 

“...I wouldn't be against it.”

“Hm, I can always ‘accidentally’ run into him in the parking lot.”

“Only if I can get it on video, Abby would  _ love _ to see it.”

Nick laughed. “Deal babe.”

Ellie let out a breathy laugh. 

The next time when Ellie had another “walk of shame”, it was right after they came clean about their relationship and she walked in confident and with a grin on her lips. Benson (who Nick did punch), quickly looked down and ran in the opposite direction. 

It was also the last time it happened for either of them as Nick had moved into her apartment not long after. 


End file.
